The Silver Fairy
by Soraye
Summary: Een nieuw gezicht duikt op in de gilde. Natsu en de rest zijn terug van een opdracht en hangen nu wat rond. Er lijken geen problemen te zijn. Maar niets is minder waar.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

_Het land van Fiore. Een doorgaand koninkrijk met 17 miljoen inwoners. Een land vol van wonderlijke kunsten. Men koopt en verkoopt er dagelijks magie. Het is een onmiskenbaar deel van het leven van iedere dag. En er zijn ook mensen, waarvan hun leven volledig wordt gekenmerkt door magie. Deze mensen worden magiërs genoemd. De magiërs zijn lid van verschillende gilden en doen opdrachten in ruil voor geld. In het land zijn er veel van deze gilden. En in een zekere stad, staat een zekere gilde. Een gilde waar verschillende legendes ooit zijn ontstaan, of beter gezegd, ver in de toekomst zullen worden gevormd. De naam van deze gilde... is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

><p>Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw gezicht<p>

* * *

><p>'Lucy! Laten we een opdracht gaan doehoen.' Natsu Dragneel bonsde op de deur van het kleine appartement, gehuurd door Lucy Heartfilia. 'Natsu, je moet niet zo hard bonzen.' zei Happy, een kleine blauwe kat met witte vleugels. 'WAT? Je bent al binnen?' Happy had het raam open weten te krijgen van het appartementje en zweefde nu in de woonkamer. Ineens merkte Natsu een gedaante naast Happy op. Het was Erza Scarlet. 'Het is onbeleefd om zomaar onaangekondigd iemands huis binnen te dringen.' Sprak ze verwijtend met haar armen stevig over elkaar geklemd. 'Zegt degene die zelf al naar binnen is gedrongen.' sprak Natsu droogjes. Ook hij had nu, via het nog openstaande raam, een been in de woonkamer gezet, waar hij Gray Fullbuster opmerkte. 'En, waar is Lucy?' vroeg Happy terwijl hij met een zacht plofje neerkwam op het bureau die in de kamer stond. Zijn witte vleugels verdwenen meteen toen hij voet aan grond zette. 'Kennelijk slaapt ze nog.' Erza draaide zich om naar het bed. Het blonde haar van Lucy was nog net onder de dekens vandaan te zien. 'Luuuuuucy!' schreeuwde Natsu en Happy vloog naar het bed en sprong op en neer op de bobbel die waarschijnlijk Lucy was. Er was een kleine beweging te zien en Lucy kreunde even. Daarna werd het stil.<p>

Er verscheen een gemene lach op het gezicht van Natsu en Happy. Even gniffelden ze. Toen brak het kabaal los. Natsu duwde en trok aan Lucy's armen. Happy had de pannen weten te vinden, had ze van hun oorspronkelijke plaats weggehaald en sloeg er al vliegend uit alle macht op. Gray wou ze tegenhouden en kwam op ze aflopen, maar zijn voet bleef achter iets haken waardoor hij zijn evenwicht verloor. Om de val zachter te maken maakte hij met zijn magie de vloer van ijs, wat natuurlijk geen oplossing was. Gray viel met een smak op het ijs en gleed de kamer door. Erza was midden in een preek over het storen van vrienden, maar niemand leek echt naar haar te luisteren, wat Erza boos maakte en drie grote bulten bij Natsu, Gray en Happy veroorzaakte.

Mensen die langs het huisje liepen stonden verbaasd stil en keken er naar. 'Die gasten van Fairy Tail weer...' verzuchtte ze. En juist op dat moment: 'GA UIT MIJN KAMERRR!' een harde gil van Lucy, die wakker was geworden door haar vrienden. Ja, er was weer een normale dag aangebroken voor Fairy Tail in Magnolia. Tenminste, dat dachten ze.

De gilde leden zaten lachend bij elkaar in het grote gebouw, wat ze pas nieuw hadden gebouwd. Hier en daar werd er normaal gepraat, maar op de een of andere manier veranderde de boel bij Fairy Tail altijd al snel in een vechtpartij. Zo ook deze morgen. Natsu en Gray hadden elkaar weer uitgedaagd en rolde nu vechtend over de grond. Natuurlijk ging de rest zich hiermee bemoeien. Een kettingreactie werd in werking gezet totdat iedereen aan het vechten was.

Plotseling vloog de deur van de gilde open. Macao stond al hijgend in de deuropening. Alleen de gilde leider, Makarov samen met Wakaba en Cana merkte dit op. 'Wat heeft hij nou?' Vroeg Cana zich hardop af, waarna ze ongestoord verder begon te drinken aan het grote vat met bier wat ze, na wat klappen te hebben uitgedeeld, weer in haar handen had. 'Yo, Macao! Is je opdracht nog gelukt?' Schreeuwde Wakaba lachend. 'Wacht eens even...hij heeft...iets bij zich?' stamelde hij verbaasd. Cana keek weer op. 'Huuh...Meestal is Erza degene die grote dingen meeneemt van haar opdrachten.' 'Hè, ik kan niet zien wat het is. Master, kijk jij eens.' Makarov stond er met zijn ogen dicht bij.

Het kleine mannetje kreeg vanuit allerlei richtingen dingen tegen zich toegesmeten. Zijn slagaders begonnen te trillen en hij perste zijn lippen op elkaar. Een voet van Natsu in zijn gezicht was de druppel. Hij pakte de voet beet en begon langzaam te groeien. Hij transformeerde zich in een reus, met Natsu nog in zijn nu grote handen bungelend. 'Wat? Laat me los! Ik wil vecht...' Makarov zwaaide Natsu tegen een muur aan, waarna die KO op de grond zakte. Gray kon Natsu nog net ontwijken en stond nu naast hem. 'Hmpf, spleetoog, je...' 'STILTE!' De gilde leden draaiden zich om naar hun leider. Het vechten stopte. Makarov was in één stap bij de deur, waarna hij weer langzaam klein werd, net voor Macao. 'Die kinderen hier ook...' verzuchtte hij. Macao probeerde wat te zeggen, maar was zo buiten adem dat er niks uitkwam. Makarov trok een wenkbrauw op en keek omhoog. Nu pas kon hij zien wat Macao mee had gebracht. Hij viel stil. De gilde leden dromden nieuwsgierig om Makarov heen. 'Maar dat is...' stamelde Lucy. Ze trok wit weg. Mirajane sloeg een hand voor haar mond. Natsu, die ondertussen weer bijgekomen was, kwam erbij staan. 'Wat, wat, wat?' Hij duwde zich door de menigte heen. Eenmaal vooraan, deelde zelfs Natsu mee aan de stilte.

In de armen van Macao lag een gewond, trillend meisje.

* * *

><p>Oeh...wat een spanning hea~ Is het te langdradig? Misschien moet ik er meer dialogen bij doen...Tips pleaseee~<p> 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Goud

* * *

><p>'En, hoe is het met haar?' Lucy liep naar de toonbank waarachter Mirajane stond. Mirajane glimlachte. 'Al stukken beter dan gister, misschien is ze al wel weer wakker. Lucy, zou jij even willen kijken?' 'Natuurlijk, ik ben al onderweg. Tot zo, hè!' Lucy draaide zich zwaaiend om en liep richting de trappen. Op de 1ste verdieping bevond zich een ziekenboeg. Gelukkig was het niet zo ernstig geweest met het meisje wat Macao gister bij terugkomst van een opdracht had gevonden. Ze had volgens Macao in de buurt van de gilde gelegen, besmeurd met modder en duidelijk ondervoed. Het was een raadsel wie ze was. Maar de leden van de gilde hadden zich met grote zorgen om haar ontfermt.<p>

Voorzichtig deed Lucy de deur van de ziekenboeg open. De deur kraakte zachtjes. 'W-wie is daar?' vroeg een onzekere stem. Lucy zwaaide de deur open. 'Ben je wakker?' Ze rende naar het bed. Daarin zat het meisje van gister. Ze knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen. Toen Lucy naar haar lachte, sloeg ze haar ogen neer. 'Hallo...' fluisterde ze. 'Waar...ben ik?' 'Goeiemorgen! Wees maar niet bang hoor, wij doen je niks aan. Je bent nu in de ziekenboeg van Fairy Tail. Die gilde, weetjewel. Ik ben Lucy.' Lucy stak haar hand uit. Voorzichtig nam het meisje de hand aan. 'Ik ben...Aura.' 'Aura? Die hoor je niet vaak! Alhoewel ik ook niet viel Lucy's tegenkom. 't Schijnt dat mijn ouders me hebben vernoemd naar Love&Lucky. Dat was de naam van een gilde.' Aura ogen werden groter en groter terwijl ze luisterde naar Lucy. Toen Lucy was uitgepraat, werd het stil. Lucy kreeg in de gaten dat ze best veel had gezegd. 'Oh..eh..' stamelde ze. 'Ah...ahaha...' Eerst zachtjes, maar steeds harder begon Aura te lachen. Lucy werd rood. Aura sloeg haar hand voor haar mond terwijl ze door lachtte. 'Oh..oh..het spijt me...' sprak ze door haar gelach heen. 'Oh nee, het is...' toen kon Lucy het ook niet meer houden. Ook zij schoot in de lach, waarna ze allerlei dingen aan Aura vertelde.

'Wat zijn jullie nou weer aan het doen?' Aura en Lucy keken op van hun gesprek. In de deuropening stonden Natsu en Gray. Happy vloog natuurlijk met ze mee. Aura sloeg haar handen ineen en keek er met een rood gezicht naar. 'W-wat nou, we zijn gewoon aan het praten.' zei Lucy een beetje geschrokken van het plotselinge bezoek. 'Hm, Natsu, dan moet je maar weg gaan. Een normaal gesprek zit er met jou erbij niet in.' 'EH GRAY? Zoek je een gevecht, blauwtje?' 'Kom maar op, spleet oog!' Lucy zuchtte. 'Let maar niet op hun hoor, zo zijn ze nu eenmaal.'

Na een tijdje kwam Mirajane binnen. Makarov wou met Aura spreken.

'Aura?' ze knikte. Makarov dacht even na. 'En, waar kom je vandaan, Aura?' 'N-niet van een bijzondere plek ofso...' 'Aura, ik vroeg, waar kom je vandaan?' Er viel een stilte. Makarov, Mirajane en Aura stonden bij elkaar. Aura had wat te eten gekregen en leek nu al haar energie weer terug te hebben. Ze was weer zo goed als nieuw. Makarov had haar bij zich geroepen. Alleen Mirajane mocht bij dit gesprek zijn. Makarov wou op de één of andere reden meer weten dan anders over Aura. 'Ik weet het niet.' Aura beet op haar lip. 'Maar je weet toch wel iets?' vroeg Mirajane. Ze keek van Makarov naar Aura. Ze had het wat hard gevonden van Makarov om zo tegen Aura te spreken en die vragen te stellen. Maar Makarov had een goed intuïtie. Aura schudde haar hoofd. 'Maar je weet je naam.' Aura keek op. 'Mijn...mijn haar.' 'Je haar?' 'T-toen de zon scheen zei hij dat het goud kleurig was. Goud. Aura. Verder...weet ik niks.'

* * *

><p>TUM TUM TUMMMM! Aura verschijnt~ Ik had nog wat moeite met de naam. Ik twijfelde tussen Auris en Aura. Maar Auris lijkt zo op Tauris, die stier uit Fairy Tail... en Aura is geen stier. DUS het werd Aura! Wat een logica hea? :3<p> 


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3~**

**In de vorige hoofdstukken:**

_Een meisje word gevonden, met de naam Aura. Makarov en Mirajane ondevragen Aura over haar afkomst. Maar...ze blijkt niks te weten?_

* * *

><p>'Goud? Je oog bedoel je?' vroeg Mirajane verbaasd. 'H-hij zei...dat het goud was... mijn haar...' 'Maar het is zilver kleurig!' 'Hij zei het!' Mirajane keek nog eens goed naar Aura. Haar wangen waren rood geworden en ze vocht duidelijk tegen tranen. Ze was ouder dan Wendy, maar jonger dan Lucy. Ze had lang, zilverkleurig haar. Maar haar ogen vielen nog wel het meest op. Haar ene oog was goud, het andere zilver als haar haar. Mirajane had dit nog nooit gezien, maar liet het daar bij zitten.<p>

Makarov wist wel beter.

Als mensen verschillende kleuren ogen hadden, had dit te maken met hun magie. Deze mensen werden Dies genoemd in de vroegere tijden. Hun magie was gevaarlijk voor de gebruiker zelf, maar vreselijk krachtig. De normale mensen werden bang voor ze en sloten ze buiten. Dit verharde de Dies enorm. Ze werden niet alleen gevaarlijk voor zichzelf, maar ook voor anderen. Na lange gevechten met de bijna onverslaanbare Dies, waren de Dies verdwenen van het continent. De normale magiërs vergaten de Dies. Maar de oudere, wisten wel beter. Makarov wist de verhalen nog maar al te goed. Een kleine groep mensen had beweerd dat de Dies vredelievend waren. Ze beschermde zichzelf alleen en konden hun emotie niet uiten. Makarov gokte hierop en liet Aura voorlopig in de gilde. Bovendien wist het meisje niet eens dat ze er zelf een Dies was. Het enige wat ze nog wist, was dat 'hij' zei dat het goudkleurig was. Haar zilveren haren.

De dagen gingen voorbij. Aura kon goed met de gilde leden opschieten en ze werd al snel geaccepteerd. Hoewel ze de eerste paar dagen verlegen was, ontwikkelde ze al snel de gave om tegen bijvoorbeeld Natsu in opstand te komen. Vaak maakten ze deel uit van gevechten. Het enige nadeel voor haar was, dat ze lichamelijk niet al te sterk was. Bovendien had ze na dagen proberen zichzelf wijsgemaakt dat ze geen magie had. Daarom gebruikte ze haar sterkste wapen: haar mond. De enige met wie ze nooit vocht waren Lucy, Wendy en tot iedereens verbazing: Erza. De vier meisjes kregen een sterke band en Erza en zij hadden nooit onenigheden.

Maar al snel moest Aura afscheid nemen van team Natsu. Ze gingen op een opdracht. Maar zij kon niks doen. Ze was gedwongen in de gilde te blijven.

'Kom op, Aura, we zullen snel weer terug zijn.' zei Happy. Ze stonden voor de gilde opgesteld, zij en team Natsu tegenover elkaar. 'Aye?' hij hield zijn hoofd schuin. Aura knikte haast onzichtbaar. Wendy knuffelde Aura innig. Lucy volgde haar voorbeeld. Één voor één begonnen ze weg te lopen. De laatste die overbleef was Erza. 'Maar ik voel me zo waardeloos...' fluisterde Aura. Erza zuchtte. 'Aura, wees streng voor jezelf.' Aura keek op naar Erza. 'Jij bent Aura. Je kan van alles doen waarmee je mensen helpt. Je moet het alleen nog vinden.' Hierbij liep Erza weg, achter de rest aan. Aura bleef even naar de grond staren. Ineens schoot haar hoofd omhoog. 'Minnaaaa!' schreeuwde ze uit alle macht. 'Gambareeee! Ik zal hier mijn best doen!' Het team draaide zich om. 'Aye!' schreeuwde ze terug, waarna ze weer langzaam verder liepen. Aura zwaaide ze uit, totdat ze aan de horizon verdwenen waren. 'Yosh...' Aura stroopte haar mouwen op. 'Ik zal zorgen dat ze trots op me zullen zijn, net zoals ik trots op hun ben!'

De dagen daarna werd Aura een belangrijk deel van de gilde. Hoewel ze haar Fairy Tail stempel nog niet kon ontvangen, omdat haar magie nog niet vast was gesteld, was ze eigenlijk al lid. Aura hielp Mirajane vaak achter de bar. Ook begon ze te studeren bij het ziekenhuis van Magnolia, om te kijken hoe ze teruggekeerde gilde leden die gewond waren het best kon helpen. Nadat er gevechten waren geweest (een stuk minder zonder Natsu en de rest, maar nog steeds de kost van iedere dag) ruimde Aura de boel op en zorgde dat het weer werd bijgelegd. Alhoewel ze er zelf meestal deel van uitmaakte. Mirajane en Makarov werden geweldig geassisteerd in het bijhouden van de zaken. En terugkerende gilde leden waren maar al te blij als Aura aanwezig was, die met haar (af en toe levensgevaarlijke) behandelingen, bestaande uit rust, eten, drinken en afleiding iedereen weer op de been kon helpen. Om geld te krijgen zocht ze tevens werk in het dorp. Ze werkte in een boekhandel, boerderij en kruiden winkel, waarvan ze de werktijden over de week verdeelde. Ja, iedereen accepteerde haar. Maar het knagende gevoel bij Aura dat er iets niet klopte aan haar, bleef.

* * *

><p><em>Zal Aura erachter komen dat ze een Dies is? Wat is haar kracht? En hoe gevaarlijk is die? Lees verder in hoofdstuk 4~<em>

**Ik hoop innig dat Aura geaccepteerd word als personage. ◕ _ ◕ Tis echt een skat heurs ＾▽＾ Zin in hoofdstuk 4?**


End file.
